


Agnes

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Meeting the Family, No idea if this is tagged right, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles meets Peter's grandmother. He never knew there was another Hale that hadn't died in the fire.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Agnes

»So you are the one who swept my wee Pete from his feet,« a throaty, old voice said.

Stiles, who was standing at the kitchen counter slicing vegetables, turned around and smiled softly. He had known that he would meet Agnes Hale, Peter's grandmother today. He just wasn't prepared for the tiny, frail-looking female with snow-white hair, rosy cheeks, and honey-colored skin. 

»Uh … hi … yeah. I'm Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale,« he greeted her stumbling over his own words in his surprise.

Agnes chuckled softly and slowly walked forward. Despite her age, she prowled like a predator and her smile was positively wolf-like.

»Surely Stiles isn't your real first name, right, young man?« She asked.

Stiles snorted and shook his head. »Hardly, but I've come to realize most people butcher my name beyond recognition and I've learned early on not to bother anymore. Besides, names have power,« he responded.

»Wise beyond his years,« Agnes said softly to herself and nodded, stopping right in front of Stiles. She pulled him into a careful embrace and scented him with a soft grin teasing the corners of her mouth. So like Peter. 

»Thank you,« Stiles responded. A grin spreading over his face when Agnes startled. 

»You are not wolf … but also not human,« she said.

»Didn't Peter tell you?«

She shook her head and followed Stiles as he led her towards the kitchen table and made her sit down before he poured both of them a cup of tea.

Stiles wrapped his hands around his cup and turned it in his hands.

»I've been born with a spark but the Hale Emissary Alan Deaton decided that my mother, the Guardian of the Nemeton of that time, and I were in his way. He conspired with your granddaughter Talia and took away both my mother's and my memories of our magic. Only it is meant to be used. Since it wasn't it turned against her body and over time killed her while making her suffer from something the humans call frontotemporal dementia. I lost her when I was eight. Since I was a juvenile spark mine was able to work around the memory loss. I discovered it anew and kept quiet about it. When I was sixteen my then best friend was bitten and I found out about werewolves. Deaton found out I knew about my spark and started to 'instruct' me. He used me in a ritual to find our parents that had been abducted by a Darach and opened up my mind for possession. I think he had planned to take my spark that way but the Nogitsune that had been buried underneath the Nemeton was faster. It possessed me and tried to take my mind away. It wanted to use me as its meat puppet. But I have always been a stubborn little fucker. So I proposed a wager and won. Since it was sealed in magic, the Nogitsune melded with me, ceding control to me and as a result, I'm something entirely new. I'm not Void Kitsune and I am not Spark. We never gave it a new name, but I can shift and take the shape of the Void Kitsune. A purely black nine-tailed fox. My senses and strength are on par with an Alpha and I got to keep my magic,« Stiles gently told her.

»Talia did that to you? I wish we could raise her from the dead. I would give her a piece of my mind and kill her for doing something like that. Killing the Guardian of a Nemeton is a phenomenally stupid thing to do. It destabilizes the territory, starts rot in the ley lines, and makes the Nemeton act like a Beacon to attract a new guardian,« Agnes said after thinking through Stiles' words. She shook her head in exasperation and patted Stiles' hand softly.

»I'm glad you fought for yourself and came out on top. It's what makes an Alpha's mate. I think you are going to keep my Pete on his toes. He needs that after being put down so much by his parents and his sister. I still don't understand why they never trusted him and made such a sensitive lad work as the Left Hand from the age of fourteen,« she said.

Stiles snorted softly. »That's actually an easy one. Your daughter had an affair with another Alpha and got herself pregnant. Since two generations of your family were practically made of stupid they realized it too late and she had to carry him to term. They all took it out on the most innocent party in this situation and tried to destroy Peter. It's why he hates his sister so much. And why Talia hated him so much. He reminded her of her mother's indiscretion and showed her that she wasn't as perfect as she portrayed herself.«

»How do you know that, young man?« Agnes questioned.

»I was a curious lad and I admit to sneaking out and through the ruins of the burnt down house more than once. I may have found more than one journal of various family members. Since I only knew about Peter who was in a coma I couldn't give them to anybody and I admit to reading them out of curiosity. I learned many depraved things about your family and after Peter came out of his coma and was back from the dead I handed them over to him. I had no opportunity to do so before and I didn't want Derek to have them. He deserves to remember his parents as he knew them and not have the last good memories of his childhood destroyed,« he explained.

»You could have given them to me,« Agnes said.

Stiles snorted. »I didn't know about you and even if I did, just how do you expect a child … the son of the Sheriff no less … to travel around the world and hand them over? It's not like I could have put them into a box and send them to you.«

Agnes looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. »You are right. I'm glad you gave them back to the family and I'd like to read them. But I hate that Peter bears this burden of knowledge,« she said.

»He's not alone with it. Cora sneaked the journals out of the library and read them and I know too. When he gets maudlin we sit him down and talk about it. We love him too much to let him go through this alone,« Stiles responded.

Agnes sipped her tea and smiled. 

»Well … you were cooking and my grandson promised me good food so shoo … get to it. Don't let an old woman wait for sustenance,« she said, closing this part of the conversation for now.

Stiles chuckled and rose from his seat. »Sure thing … lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes. That okay with you? If you are hungry right now I've got some leftover scones from breakfast and a delicious berry marmalade.«

Agnes just made a shooing motion and Stiles nodded in understanding. 

When he was dicing the veggies again, Agnes spoke up again. 

»You never told me your real name. I can't call you Stiles,« she said.

»Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski,« Stiles responded after making sure no one else was listening in.

»Ah … Miezko. A beautiful and strong name for a beautiful and strong man,« Agnes mumbled while leaning back and drinking her tea.

Stiles smiled.

Peter, who had stayed in the living room at his grandmother's orders, did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
